The First Resistance
by Mr.Blizz
Summary: A major cross-over story in which several characters form very popular culture trying to protect Earth, from evil popular icons. Universes include Star Wars, Halo, The Legend of Zelda, RoboCop, and 007. The First in a trilogy. Please Review, or critique.
1. The Assault

Chapter 1: The Assault

**Master Chief P.O.V.**

"Cheif?" the voice asks.

I open my eyes slightly, and am blinded by the light shining upon me.

"Cheif, get up, we're being attacked" says the familiar voice of Cortana.

"Attacked?" I mumble, "By who?, the covenant?" I ask.

"No... we have no idea who it is, even the Arbiter doesn't recognize them" she answers.

"Fuck..." I mumble.

I get up, out of the cold sleep unit, we are on the vessel known as 'The Pillar of Autumn II'

"Chief, look out the window, and you'll see whats attacking" Cortana says.

I nod and walk up to the window and see at least 10 grayish-white, titanic sized ships shooting green lasers at us.

"do we even know if they're human?" I question.

"No... they haven't boarded us yet, although it looks like they're going to try to, thats why we woke you up, we have no idea what they have or what they can do" she answers.

"Best to be prepared" I mutter, and look around.

"So, what do you guys have for me?" I ask.

She smiles, "Well, we updated your armor so the shields are stronger, and it absorbs much more impact, we also updated your helmet with a new targeting system, oh, we also get the old assault rifle back" she says cheerfully.

I smile, then I notice my helmet was off, "Cortana, where's my helmet?"

"Over there" her hologram points to the metal end table beside my cold sleep pod.

I shake my head, feeling somewhat stupid for not realizing it was beside me the whole time, I pick it up, and look at it, it seems they updated the design again.

"We took it off, because we thought your face needed light, you shouldn't saw it, it was pale as snow"

I shrugged and put it on, and it made a clicking sound as I did so. Then my my radar, energy shield level, and targeting system axis appeared before my eyes, they all seemed to be upgraded.

"Wow...nice..." I muttered. Then we heard a gigantic boom echo through the ship and felt the impact of something hit us. They were already here. Cortana and I looked at each other.

"Me in your head, now!" she commanded. She went back into the system, and her hologram turned off, I picked up the disk drive she was in and inserted it to the back of my helmet.

"Good Chief, now go down the hall and to the right should be a weapons locker, grab what you need and go" she commanded.

I did as I was told and went to the locker and got an assault rifle and shotgun.

"Okay, now lets go to the bridge-" "ALL HANDS REPORT TO THE DOCKING BAY TO EVACUATE TO EARTH"

"On second thought, maybe we should go to Earth" she sighed.

I put on the assault rifle onto my back, and wielded the shot gun.

"Chief, I'm getting reports of hostiles closing in on us" warns Cortana

"We'd better go then" I mutter.

I started down the dark hall, only lit up by the bright red coming off the alarm system lights. I continue down the hall, going to the docking area where the the escape pods are. Then, seemingly out of no where, came two soldiers completely dressed in white armor, in helmets that had a skull-like design. They noticed me, and started firing what looked like red lasers at me, I dodged them with ease and took cover against the corner.

"Cortana, after I fry these two assholes, scan them" I said

"No prob Cheif" she answered.

I stayed in my cover, I wasn't going to reveal myself, I wanted to see how intelligent they were in battle. So far they seemed pretty stupid. They haven't even tried to attack me, they just seemed to forget about me and move on. I heard them coming down the hall, they were about to turn the corner where I was at and then I jumped out, and with one clean shot with my shotgun, I plastered them against the wall opposite wall of me.

"Damn, Chief, whatever the hell they were, their armor sucks" Cortana chuckles

"I'd say" I mutter in response as I remove their helmets.

They appear to be human... or at least they resemble humans, but strangely they look like twins. Thats when it hit me, they were clones, bred for battle. That would mean that there will be much more of these guys up ahead.

"Cortana, what the hell are these guys?" I ask.

"Well... at first I thought they were human, but when I scan them, I got negative results, so that means that they're neither human, or anything we or anybody else has ever confronted before... these two are also _are_ clones, they share the same blood type, I found this by examining the blood" she explains.

I nod in response, and examine one of their helmets, it had words on the back of it: 'STORMTROOPER-7432 v3'

"They are clones, on here it says they are called Storm Troopers, they are numbered on these also" I note.

"Either way, I'm adding them to my archive for future reference, the more I find out about these guys, the archive will update automatically" she says.

I nod in response and continue down the hallway. We are not far from the docking room now, it is just down the hallway, then I start hearing talking. I freeze.

"Cortana, how many hostiles are in the area?" I ask.

"Hold on Chief, let me check... holy shit... about 300 hostiles are in the area" she says, dumbfounded.

I sigh.

"Oh wait, most of them are these Storm trooper people we found, so you could easily plow through them" she says, trying to sound cheerful.

"True, but I still want to see the area before I enter" I say, as I open the door a crack to see hundreds of storm troopers standing in a circle, facing the center of the room, apparently listening to someone.

The speaker has a very low, growly voice, we come in while he's in the middle of explaining something, "...and after we take control of this ship, we must get to Earth before Skywalker can warn them of our arrival, remember the main task at hand is to capture this planet so we can use their special beings for the civil war against the Rebellion"

"Damn Chief, did you hear that?" asks Cortana.

I nod, even though their planned attack on Earth did concern me, I was mainly worried on how we didn't know of their existence until just now, and who was Skywalker?, was it a codename? I sneak into the room silently, and climb the on top of the door to get a better view, the speaker was dressed in all black, wearing a full face mask, with what looked like a control panel on his chest, and a cape that reminded me of Dracula.

I was about to get the jump on the crowd, until the man began speaking again.

"You all do know why we took over this ship first, right?" asked the dark man.

"we took over this ship first, because I wanted to get my hands on a super soldier that was reported to be on this ship, in cold sleep, thats why I sent two troops to get him when we first boarded, I hope they weren't too late..." he finishes.

"They were" I say aloud, as I back flip through off the door, with my assault rifle in one hand, and my shot gun in the other.

I start shooting rapidly, everything seemed to be in slow motion, except me. Their bodies were going down really fast, I swear I must've took out at least one third of them while I was in the air. When I landed on the ground, I continued my spree with the shotgun, flipping it around every which way just to kill everyone of them around me.

"Hold your fire!" the man shouted at his troops, and they obeyed.

I looked around, they all did stop shooting at me, then I turn to the area where they were stepping to the side so the man could come through, I saw him coming, and I had both my guns aiming at his face. As he got closer, I felt a strange sense of evil steaming off him, it was odd, even stranger was the sound emitting from his head, it sounded like the oxygen thing scuba divers breath into, then I realized that his suit was a life support system.

"Greetings, my name is Darth Vader" he says, nodding his head slightly.

I nod in response, and he speaks again, "I assume you must've heard much of my plan"

"Yes, Ive heard enough" I mumble.

"Good, then I wont have to explain anything. So, will you come with us quietly, or will I have to get you myself" he says, with a little more evil tone on the last sentence.

I smile, and shoot towards his face, but I stop abruptly to see nothing has happened, I didn't hear any impact with the mask or see him move. But I do see my bullets hit the ground in front of me. Did he just stop the bullets with his mind? I ask myself. I look up at him.

"Are you done?, good, my turn" he says with a growl.

He lazily lifts up his hand, and some invisible force hits me on the side and throws me across the room. I pull myself up, somewhat dazed, and I see him already closing in on me, I draw my assault rifle, ready to shoot. Instantly, without any warning, I see half my gun on the ground, red hot on the edge where it got cut. I look up at Vader, and see his weapon, it is a blade made of red light, and apparently had similar abilities to our energy sword. I am at his mercy, I wouldn't have enough time to reach my shot gun, with reflexes like his.

"Smart man, now lets go to my personal ship" he says as I put my hands up.

I start walking with him until he quickly turns around to stop an attack from the Arbiter, who has an energy sword. He looks at me briefly, but returns to battling Vader.

"Go!, ill keep him busy while you escape" commands the Arbiter.

I nod, and wield my shotgun, and start plowing through all the groups of troops in my way. We finally reach the escape pod, and I look back to see Arbiter and Vader fighting.

"This one has great faith in what he believes, much like I, what makes you do what you do?" Vader asks Arbiter.

"The idea of a better future for my people, I feel hate in you, what do you hate so much?" the Arbiter says.

Darth Vader backs off for moment, and replies "Myself", then he continues to fight Arbiter. I reluctantly get into the pod and lock the door. I fear this might be the last time I see the Elite that has saved my life more than once.

"Cheif, he'll be fine, trust me" Cortana says comforting.

"I know he will, I just hope he comes back in one piece" I say

"Judging by the coordinates, we are going to land somewhere in Michigan, I think in Detroit" she informs me.

I nod, and look out the window, and see more of their ships coming down to earth, they're going to have an invasion. Then my mind wanders back to that Skywalker person Vader brought up, I hope he did manage to warn Earth. I sit down, and buckle myself in the pod, preparing for impact. We should be on Earth in about 5 minutes, plenty of time.


	2. Detroit's Finest

**Chapter 2: Detroit's Finest**

By Chris Blizzard

**Master Chief P.O.V**

Cortana and I were still waiting to land. We've narrowed down the area of landing to the Detroit Police Station. We'll either land _in_ it, or in front of it. By the looks of Vader's fleet, they landed somewhere around Australia.

"Chief, were have about another minute, until impact" Cortana informs me as we pass through the atmosphere.

I nod, and begin to wait patiently, preparing for extreme impact. There is an elapsed time of 30 seconds of fall left. I peek out the window and see Detroit, it looked like crap ever since the drug ring grew so large. I sit back in my place and think of the Arbiter, I hope to god he's alright, he's saved me twice thus far. I look out again and see Detroit Police Station.

"God dammit" I mutter.

**RoboCop P.O.V**

Energy source removed, switching to battery power.......89% charge remains. Elapsed time of battery life: 5 years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours, 3 minutes, and 38 seconds. Vision screen activated.

My name is Alexander Murphy, and I'm a Detroit cop. I used to have a wife and a little boy, we lived in one of the few good parts of Detroit. We were Happy. After me and my partner got some lunch one day, we got a call that a escaped convict was on the run in our area, so we wasted no time in tracking him. We quickly found them and they began shooting at us, I shot back, but didn't hit anyone.

We chased them until we got to a warehouse, and my partner and I split up. I tracked down the convict, Clarence Boddicker, and was about to apprehend him until his gang came and over powered me. They told me they killed my partner. Then they started messing with me, making fun of the fact that I was at their mercy. I stood up strong and responded back to their comments with witty comebacks... then they got bored with me.

Clarence hit the back of my legs with his shotgun and I fell onto my back. Then he held the gun in my face and made blam noises... then he blew my right hand off. The pain was like ice cold water being poured all over my hand, when I looked and was it was gone, that was when the real pain came. I struggled to my feet and attempted to get away, then Clarence called my name.

I turned around and they blew the rest of my arm off, I screamed in great agony. Then the rest of his men started firing at me, I fell to my knees. After what seemed like forever, they stopped, and they stared at me.

"Clarence, he's still here" shouted the pretty boy of the group. Clarence came up and took his pistol out of his pocket. I was still screaming in agony, then he aimed his gun at my face and then everything went black. That's all I remember, certain memories of my family are gone. All I remember clearly is my death.

From what I've gathered, my partner survived and brought me to paramedics, they couldn't do anything. So the Sargent called my wife and told he I was dead. She moved from Detroit with my boy and I never heard from them again. After my death, they took my brain and put it in a cybernetic body, and my brain managed to control it. After they developed the suit more and my brain adjusted, they tested it. It worked.

So in honor of the cop, Alex Murphy, they put my face onto the head of the cyborg and I gained a new life, as RoboCop. To keep a long story short, I regained my humanity, and found Clarence, and I killed him with the help of my partner. Its been about a month since that happened and now were getting reports that an 'alien' invasion is happening, I'm being sent to investigate.

"Murphy!, something hit us!" my Sargent called. I got up out of my charging pod and walked towards him.

"whats my next objective?, sir" I ask.

"Are you deaf?, do see what the fuck hit the building!" he screamed in my face.

"New objective: go find what the fuck hit us" I say aloud.

"yeah, yeah ill go get the other cops to come back to the station while you investigate" I nod in response and walk into the main office. There is something different, it appears that something blasted through the roof and went through some floors. I scan the damage, the intruder is in the basement, judging by the impact radius in the room.

I jump down through the burning hole and land on something that clanged. I reached down and knocked on it and it echoed. The object that had burst through the roof was hallow.

"Holy shit, did you hear that chief?" said a concerned woman's voice.

"Yes Cortana, I did, please chill the fuck out" a large male answered in annoyance.

"I dunno chief, what if it was a drop trooper that came from Vader's fleet?" she questioned.

"Cortana. It is probably a police officer who wants to know why a space shuttle crashed through his roof..." the man sighed.

I heard him banging against the side of he object, having no luck in opening it since the door was melted shut.

"Cortana, set my shields on high..." muttered the man. Then an explosion erupted out of the side of the shuttle, I didn't move. Then, stood before me, was a man about seven feet tall, and with what looked like advanced body armor. My sensors took control and I fired at him.

"Fuck..." is all I heard him say as he leaped out of sight.

"Your coming with me, dead or alive" is what I was programmed to say.

**Master chief P.O.V**

His voice sounded like a digital computer voice, it was strange. His armor was tinted a metallic blue, and he had a thin red visor over what appeared to be a human face.

"Put down your weapon, if you want this to be peaceful" he commanded, although it looked like he was struggling against holding his gun at us.

Then it clicked in my head, he was a police cyborg, I heard of them. He must be part of O.C.P's 'RoboCop' program. Apparently, he was the only successful cyborg they have created thus far. I know this, because they came up to me a few years ago and asked if I wanted to be a subject in the program, but I refused when seeing the high death rate, knowing that my planet needs me alive in this time of war. It seems hes following protocol, if I show him I'm on his side, his sensors may let him go.

**RoboCop P.O.V**

The armored mad looked at me for a minute and put his weapon on his back, and put his hands up.

"Listen, my name is John Ignitus, I'm a 'Master Chief Petty Officer' in your records, check it out" he told me.

"One minute, sir" I responded as I checked my archives, and was sure as hell there. He may be the highest rank in the army right now.

"sir, my records show me, that you are indeed who you say,you may put your arms down" I inform him.

"Good, I'm glad we worked that out" he told me. He looked around for a bit, looking in the ship for debris he might be able to use.

"can I help you, sir?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, if you could figure out where the fucking armada of white ships outside are going, that would be great" he said, sarcastically. I did as he asked though and looked at the satellite photos I was receiving, it seemed that they were going all over the planet, but the closest area was New York City.

"There is a large group heading to the Tri-State area, Mr. Ignitus" I told him. He thought for a moment and conferred with his friend.

"Do you have any means of transportation, Mister?" John said to me.

"My name is Alex Murphy, or RoboCop, my friends call me Murphy though" I said.

"Well Murph, do you have a vehicle?" he asked again.

"Yes sir, I have a cruiser you can use" I tossed him the keys. "But. I must come with you as supervision" I told him.

"Murphy, you dont want to get involved in this, I suggest you stay here and protect Detroit from whatever happens" He commanded me.

"It seems, that the rest of the world is in the same peril Detroit is in, and it would make no difference what would happen here then anywhere else, if I were to come with you" I said. He sighed and stuck his hand out.

"Your right" I took his hand "My name is John Ignitus, like I said, but everyone calls me Master Chief" he told me.

"You already know my name, but I still do not understand why you crashed through my police station" I told him wittingly. He chuckled.

He told me everything he had encountered the past hour. How Darth Vader almost killed him, how Arbiter saved him, and how he escaped. He also told me about 'Skywalker'.

"My current goal is to try to hold back the armada and find Skywalker" he informed me. I saved a video of him telling me what happened into my hard drive.

"I will assist you until we stop Vader" I told him. He nodded and then pressed a button on his helmet which made a hologram of a beautiful woman appear on the ground.

"This is Cortana, she is my assistant on this mission" he informed me. Then Cortana looked at me intensly.

"Chief, he's got several life signs, hes not a normal cyborg" she warned Chief.

"Hm... we'll worry about that later, we got to get to New York as soon as possible" he told her, and with a nod of her head, she went back into his helmet.

"You ready, Murphy?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I told him, and we leaped out of the hole.


End file.
